


Dylan Laken's Once Upon A Time drabbles

by Wayward Herondale (WaywardFairchild)



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/Wayward%20Herondale
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Hope Swan-Jones
Series: Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213841
Kudos: 6





	1. Prompt 40: Captain Swan

“You’re so fucking adorable,” Killian told their little girl. Hope giggled as Emma watched the two of them knowing that she wondered at one point if she would even have this life that she now had. She watched as Killian picked up their daughter who smiled and laughed.

“You know you shouldn’t cuss around her. Their brains are sponges at this stage,” Emma reminded her husband.

“Well I was just telling our little angel the truth,” Killian said before he carried Hope to her mom. Killian kissed Emma’s forehead as Hope said eww before he kissed his daughter’s forehead as well. She giggled some more before she was set down and ran over to the swing set that they had built one day for her. 

“I’m glad we got this ending,” Emma said.

“As am I,” Killian said before going to join his daughter as Emma watched the two. She was glad to have survived the final battle so she could have the ending she deserved with the man she loved more than anything.


	2. Prompt 34: Captain Swan

“Will you miss me at all?” Emma asked Killian. Killian was preparing for a trip away to find a lost gem belonging to the king of one of the realms. Killian just smiled at her.

“Of course I will,” Killian said. “I will miss both of my ladies.” He kissed Hope’s forehead before he kissed Emma. Hope said “eww” as Emma and Killian laughed at their little girl. Killian pulled away as he went to leave them. Emma watching him as he left knowing he would be back to them. To his daughter, to his wife. Emma knew that no matter what came between them that he would always come back and miss her when he was gone.


	3. Prompt 6: Captain Swan

“Why are your eyes so red?” Killian asked Hope when she came home from school. She just ran past him and up to her room. Emma looked at him as she entered. 

“She won’t talk to me,” Emma said. 

“Did your mother know anything about what happened?” Killian asked. 

“No, she said that when she saw Hope at lunch that she was upset,” Emma said. Killian debated before heading to his daughter’s room as Emma followed. Killian knocked on the door.

“Leave me alone,” Hope yelled.

“I just wanted to talk to you,” Killian said. “Your mother and I are concerned about it.” Hope was silent. “We wanted to make sure you are alright.” 

“I’m fine,” Hope said. Emma’s phone buzzed and she saw a message from Hope’s teacher.

“You know you don’t have to be a hero like your father and me,” Emma said. “You are perfect how you are Hope. Someday you might have an adventure but for now, you are still a child.” Hope opened her door.

“Do you really think that?” Hope said.

“Of course,” Killian said as he watched his daughter smile before she hugged him. Emma moved closer and Hope hugged her as well. Someday she would be a hero as well.


	4. Prompt 22: Captain Swan

“I’m so tired,” Emma said as she laid down on the bed next to Killian. 

“Well Hope hasn’t let us sleep,” Killian pointed out. 

“I just want her to sleep through the night so we can sleep,” Emma said. 

“She will,” Killian said holding onto Emma as she started to fall asleep. Hope started crying and Emma went to get up. 

“I got her this time. You try to sleep,” Killian said getting up and going to get his daughter to sleep. Once Hope was asleep, Killian came back to a sleeping wife. He smiled as he got back in bed, he laid next to her and kissed the top of her head before falling asleep holding his wife.


	5. Prompt 31: Hope Swan-Jones & Henry Mills

“Do you think, you deserve this pie?” Henry asked his baby sister. He told Emma he would watch Hope for the day. He had a little girl himself so he knew the trouble of raising one. Now Hope had saw the pie that Lucy had made with Tiana. He knew he was going to give her a piece regardless but he was her older brother. 

“Yes,” the little girl said. Henry smiled as he got her a piece and she smiled as she ate it. 

“It’s as good as Aunt Regina’s,” Hope said. 

“Lucy and Tiana made it,” Henry told her. 

“I love Lucy! I wish she didn’t have school right now,” Hope said. Henry knew as soon as Lucy got home she would be playing with Hope. Lucy adored Hope. 

“Well that just means you get more time with your favorite brother,” Henry said. 

“Mommy said that he is in her stomach,” Hope said. Henry paused. 

“I was talking about me,” Henry said. “So when was Mom going to tell me about this?” Hope shrugged. Henry smiled excited to tell his mom about his sister’s slip up. 


	6. Prompt 27: Captain Swan

“Nothing personal,” Emma told the pirate. “But I don’t need saving.” 

“I know that,” Killian said. “Just sometimes I want to help out.” 

“I know you do,” Emma said. “If you didn’t then you wouldn’t show up all the time.” Killian wanted to say that he only showed up because of Emma but he didn’t as he followed her on through the woods. Knowing she may never know how he really felt.


	7. Prompt 36: Hope Swan-Jones & Henry Mills

“I speak for the trees, and the trees say shut the fuck up,” Hope shouted. She was thirteen now and Henry had decided that he needed to take Lucy, Hope, and Neal camping. 

“When I was out on my adventure before I meet Ella, I used to have to make camp from time to time,” Henry had told them. Hope preferred the seas to the woods. She grew up living on the sea. 

“I agree with Hope,” Neal said. Hope was glad her uncle agreed. 

“Henry is right kids. Being able to survive in the woods is important,” David told them. The kids grumbled as they helped set up camp. It was a while later when they were around the fire and David, Henry, Snow, and Ella were telling stories did the kids realize the importance of this trip. Henry talked about past trips while David and Snow talked about when they were in hiding. The kids enjoyed the tales of adventures wondering if they would have one for one day.


	8. Prompt 29: Captain Swan

“Every day we stray further from god’s light…” Killian started to say as he laid next to Emma. 

“Killian, we are just sharing a bed for the night,” Emma said. 

“I know that but your father might not see it that way,” Killian said. 

“My father doesn’t have to know,” Emma said. 

“He could find out,” Killian said. 

“Just go to sleep,” Emma said cuddling up to him. Killian relaxed as he watched her fall asleep in his arms.


End file.
